Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: It's been a while since they've seen each other. Sasuke returns to see that his two best friends have hooked up. Put temporary stop
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke**

It's been a while since they've seen each other. Sasuke returns to see that his two best friends have hooked up. NaruxSaku/Sasu/Saku

**Chapter 1:**

**Sasuke's PoV**

I ran from the area, several men chasing me.

"Boss, let's head him off!" I heard one of the men say. I was dead. There was no escaping. I managed cut down a dark alley and jumped up on the dumpster, on the brick wall and just barely managed to get over the wall. I felt someone grab my ankle before i jumped, losing my balance and falling, landing on my head. There was a scream and then everything went black.

**Sakura's PoV**

I was walking down the street when I heard pounding footsteps. Several sets, like someone was getting chased. Not uncommon around here. I stopped to look over into the alley, half expecting someone to jump over from the other side in the other alley. Sure enough, a boy about my age jumped onto the wall. I saw a hand reach up and grab his ankle just as he went to jump. He looked back and lost his balance, falling from the wall, hitting his head. I screamed and ran into the alley to check on him. I looked up to see a couple of men about to jump over, then freeze.

"Boss, it's that Sakura chick!" One called back. I stood and glared up at them. I felt anger coursing through my body. I heard someone say something on the otherside and they all retreated. I laughed. Every damn mob group was afraid of me. I sighed and quickly went back to tending to the raven head boy. Lucky for me, Naruto came in the nick of time to come rescue us.

"Sakura! What happened?" He had been on another one of his walks.

"A group was chasing him. All I know is he tried to jump the wall, got his ankle grabbed, fell and busted his head open." We were already on our way to my house. Running. When we got there, I ran to the bathroom, grabbed the medical supplies while Naruto wrapped a towel around the wound till I got back. When I got there, I saw the huge blood stain on Naruto's shirt and the blood that was leaking from the boys head. I held back a scream, quickly cleaned the wound and began to heal it. I then wrapped it, seeing as how I wasn't able to heal it all the way.

"The blood mess on the carpet..."

"I'll get to it later Naruto. Will you take him up to the guest room?" Naruto nodded and picked the boy up once more, taking him to the guest room. I waslked to the kitchen to get a damp cloth. I walked to the room and placed it over his head. He probably had a rough night already. Naruto had something in his hands.

"Should we check it. See if there's a number we can call?" I nodded and walked over. He opened it and their was Noting but money in it. Not much. I glanced over to the sleeping teen.

"Naruto, It's late. You should go ahead and stay here for tonight. You can sleep in my room with me." Naruto just nodded with a small smile on his face and we walked to my room. He took a quick shower, then I did and after about fifteen minutes of chit-chat, we fell asleep.

**A/N: I know I know! I really should be doing this! But deal with me. I might take all of it off here soon, work on them more and the resubmit them all! .**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke**

It's been a while since they've seen each other. Sasuke returns to see that his two best friends have hooked up. NaruxSaku/Sasu/Saku

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**RECAP: Someone was running from a mob, got tripped, fell off a brick wall, hit his head on concrete, got found by Sakura as he fell, was then found by Naruto, whom helped Sakura get him back to her place, was healed by Sakura and put up for the night...**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sasuke's PoV**

I woke up with a splitting head ache. It was completely quiet too. I opened my eyes and had to wait a minute before my vission came back to me. I closed my eyes again and pulled the blanket over my head, noting that the bright light from the sun was not helping my head ache. I relaxed and though back to last night. Now I remember. I was being chased, got tripped while trying to jump off a brick wall and busted my head open on the concrete. But, why am I still here? I should have blead to death. I shook the feeling off and heard the door open. I pulled the covers off my head and there stood a pink headed girl with emerald green eyes. She wore what looked to be a school uniform. She smiled some and walked over. I didn't move. She reached above me and pulled something off my forehead.

"I'm sure you have a headache.I'll be back soon with something for it." Her voice was quiet. She was a smart girl. I looked over to see a blonde with ocean blue eyes. He was watching Sakura and glanced at me with a nod. The girl turned to walk out an dthe boy waited for her to get closer, then turned and followed her from the room, closing the door behind him. I listened to their footsteps fade down the hall and looked at the ceiling. It seemed I was in their house so, I had to cooperate with them. I had all ententions to too. I wasn't in the mood to get hurt while at someone else's place and vulnerable. The girl seemed nice. I wasn't too sure of the blonde. He seemed to have been glaring at me. Wonder what he was thinking. I shook the feeling and closed my eyes, waiting for them to return.

**Normal PoV**

The two walked into the kitchen and Sakura reached into the cabinet and Naruto stood next to her, leaning against the counter, elbows on it as he had one foot on the bottom counter door.

"Are you sure it's safe to keep him here Sakura?"

"What do you mean Naruto? The boy's helpless. That reminds me. Naruto, if you don't like him, stay in here." She walked from the kitchen into the room Sasuke occupied and noticed he was sitting up, looking out the window with a dazed look. He turned when he heard her clear her throat and blushed a bit.

"G-gomen...I was just...Watching the birds."

"More like, you were watching the cherry blossom petals fall, right?" He blushed even more and looked down at his hands. She smiled and walked over, holding her hand out along with a glass of water.

"Here's something for that headache. Is there anyone you can get ahold of?" Just as he looked up to take the medication, the blush faded and then he looked up after placing the pills in his mouth and shook his head, swallowing them.

"Nope. I live alone. Family died and brother left me for dead." She blinked and felt sorry for him now.

"Oh. Alright then. You can stay as long as you need to." He looked up again.

"I should leave now...I don't want to bother you...Plus, I have things that need done at home."

"But, you still look likeyou need some rest...Stay a bit longer." He sighed and nodded. "Um, I'm Sakura, that was Naruto...May I ask your name?" He thought quick.

"Kane." Lying through his teeth again, but he wasn't about to tell the truth. He wasn't going to take any chances. He leaned back on the head board and turned to the window. "This is actually a good view. How many sakura tree's do you have out there?"

"About...Four large ones and two that are growing." He looked back at her and nodded.

"Really nice. Do you own a garden?"

"Yes."

"Roses?"

"Yeah."

"What colors?"

"Red, pink, peach, white, orange..."

"Blue?"

"Nope. I've wanted to for a while but those are so rare."

"Maybe you can come back with me for a while, when I go back home. I have a garden with blue roses. It wa sa pain getting the seeds for them." Her smile brightened.

"Alright then. Sounds like a plan, but for bnow, you should rest. Kay?" He nodded and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he let the warm sun beat down on his face. She walked from the room and into the kitchen to find Naruto sitting at the table on the phone.

"Hey. I'll let you go now." Short pause and Sakura tilts her head. "Not right now. I can't...Talk to you later." He hung up the phone and looked at Sakura.

"Just someone who wanted to know when I could talk."

"Why couldn't you now?"

"Sakura, it's almost timefor school." She looked up to the clock and sweat dropped.

"Crap! I almost forgot we had school today!" She ran back to 'Kane's' room and opened the door to see him sitting up and looking out the window.

"Back already?"

"I forgot to tell you I had to go to school. There will be someone here to take care of the house in about an hour. There's a bathroom in this room over there," she said pointing to a large door within the even larger room. "Will you be okay?" She asked, tilting her head in a worried way. He just nodded with a soft smile.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She nodded with a relieved smile and walked from the room, closing the door. He stood and walked to the bathroom, finding a shower in there. "Good. I feel like I need one..." He turned on the shower and looked in the mirror to find his head bandaged. He unwrapped it and threw the bandages in the trash. He sighed and stripped himself of his clothes, stepping into the shower. He stood under the water for at least ten minutes before washing. He then stepped from the shower and dressed, looking back in the mirror.

"At least I don't look like shit now," he said to himself, walking back into the room. He layed back down on the bed and fell back asleep.

**A/N: Please review...-cries-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke**

It's been a while since they've seen each other. Sasuke returns to see that his two best friends have hooked up. NaruxSaku/Sasu/Saku

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 3:**

After while, Sakura and Naruto returned from school. 'Kane' was still asleep.

"He was asleep the wholetime. I popped my head in to check on him and he was sound asleep." Sakura smiled.

"Alright. Probably still tired.Hope the gash on his head didn't hurt him too bad." She walked past the woman, Liena to check on him. When she opened the door, she found him starting to sit up. He looked in her direction and nodded.

"Hey there."

"Hey. Heard you slept all day."

"Yeah. I actually feel a lot better now." He looked to the window again.

_'He seems to be distracted by the petals. He looks so much like he's at peace looking at those things.'_ She thought, the shook her head to clear the thought. He looked at her some.

"Something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing at all." She smiled as she walked to the bed. "Tell me, what's your real name? I mean, it's easy to tell your name is not Kane. I knew when you hesitated."

"Sure it wasn't from the princaple at school? I was suppouse to be ther today."

"Huh? Oh...I see. New transfer. The teacher was talking about it today but no one mentioned any names." Naruto walked in.

"Sakura, may I have a word with him?" She looked over at Naruto a moment and blinked some.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing really. I just want to talk to him." Sakura then nodded, glanced at 'Kane' and walked from the room. Naruto locked the door behind her as she left and stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Alright, Sasuke. I know exactly who you are. I want answers. Who was that woman you killed?"

"What? I didn't kill anyone! The woman was dead when I got there!"

"Uh huh. And I'm suppouse to believe you over my crying friend?"

"Who the hell would that be?"

"Someone ya damn bastard. You wait till you're alone on the streets."

"I'm so fucking scared."

"You were last night. If it wasn't for my girlfriend, you would have been dead."

"Why didn't they just kill us both?"

"Because, I ordered them to never lay a hand on Sakura. She's mine and they know not to mess with me." Sasuke smirked.

"I was just a little off guard last night. I'll be ready the next time. Miss Sakura!" Sasuke called. A minute later and the door knob rattled some and Naruto sweat dropped, moving to the door and unlocking it.

"Must have locked it subconciously." He lied right through his teeth. Sasuke noted he was good at lying.

"I'm going to take my absence now." Sasuke stood after slipping on his shoes. She tilted her head some.

"But..."

"I'm fine. I rested well enough." He walked over to her, smiling as he looked down at the girl. She smiled and tilted her head in a cute way.

"Alright. Can I come with, to see the roses?"

"Ofcourse. Come on." He walked past her and she looked at Naruto.

"I shouldn't be long. We all know I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll be fine." Naruto just nodded and watched her walk out. Sasuke took her wrist gently.

"I know a short-cut. Come on." He lead her down an alley way and down a short road, taking three rights. "Can you remember your way back?" She nodded.

"So, why this way?"

"One, it's quicker. Two, I'm avoiding a bad neighbor hood."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. Only a couple weeks here and I'm already bait for a lot of people around here."

"How come?"

"Oh...Just because...I'm not sure really..." He smirked as he opened the gates to a large mansion.

"Wow...Huge..." She looked at the place as she walked in through the gates and he followed, shutting them behind him.

"This way." He took her wrist gently once more and lead her into the back. She stared in astonishment.

"How... How could just one person grow this large garden?"

"I had someone keep the house for me while I was gone. It was hard for her though. I felt bad." He smiled some and walked over to the roses, pulled a blue one from the bush, avoiding the thorns and walked over to her. "Come on in the house. I'll get rid of the thorns and you can keep this one." She nodded and followed him in through the back door. He lead her inside and they talked for a while. After while, Sakura decided to go home so he walked her back as far as to where she would find the rest of her way home.

"Hope to see ya in school tomorrow." She smiled and he nodded, then they departed.

**A/N: I redid this. I decided I didn't like the Naruto/Utena mix. But I will be using Sunlit Garden and the song from the movie "Toki ni Ai wa"**


End file.
